Träum eifach weiter
by Ashumaniel
Summary: pairing: harrydraco. harry trennt sich von der wirklichkeit und beginnt zu träumen. oder hat er endlich aufgehört zu träumen und lebt nun in der realität? lest selbst´und reviewed mir ganz lieb -smile- oneshot!


Hallo zusammen, hier hab ich was kleines für zwischen durch. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr so lieb währt mir einen kleinen review zu hinter lassen.

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel

Träum einfach weiter

Noch vom morgendlichen Nebel der Müdigkeit überschattet, versuche ich trotz halbverschlossener Augen den Weg durch die große Halle zu finden. Ich steuere auf den roten Punkt vor mir zu, den mein Ich als Ron identifiziert hat. Ich gehe ohne großartig über irgendetwas nach zu denken auf ihn zu, ständig bemüht nicht an Ort und Stelle einzuschlafen.

Doch plötzlich stehst du vor mir. Ich halte abrupt inne und blicke, auf Grund deines plötzlichen Erscheinens, erschrocken in deine Augen. DU bist überhaut nicht erschrocken. Deine Augen sind wie immer, kalt, stolz, voller Überheblichkeit und Arroganz. Als würden eisige Flammen auf mein Inneres einschlagen, wende ich meinen Blick von dir ab. Ich konnte dir noch nie stand halten. Deine eisigen Augen, sturmgrau, scheinen mich jedes Mal förmlich zu durch bohren, und stets habe ich das Gefühl unter deiner immer so übernatürlich intensiven Aufmerksamkeit in die Knie gehen zu müssen.

Du bemerkst natürlich was du bei mir auslöst. Und es gefällt dir. Ein sadistisches Lächeln schleicht sich wie so oft in deine Züge. Ich erzittere leicht und weiche unwillkürlich einen Schritt von dir zurück. Du quittierst meine Handlung nur mit einem herablassendem Auflachen, während du gleichzeitig die Distanz zwischen uns auf 3 Schritte reduzierst.

Dann wartest du geduldig ab bis ich wieder, wissend das ich mich selbst ins verderben stürze, dazu durchringen kann dich anzusehen. An deinem Gesicht hat sich nichts verändert. Der gleiche Ausdruck. Die gleiche Kälte. Die Wogen der Zeit überschlagen sich und deine immense Ausstrahlung begrabt mich unter ihnen.

Du verschränkst die Arme vor deiner Brust und hebst dein Kinn noch etwas an, dein Gesicht noch immer in dieser Härte gehalten. Ich war dir eindeutig unterlegen, und das wusstest du. Du hast es genossen, das Gefühl dass ich dir vollkommen hilflos gegenüberstand.

Du überragtest mich sicher mit einem Kopf, aber stets wenn du so vor mir standest und mich ansahst, hatte ich das Gefühl ein nichts zu sein und du allherrlich, unerreichbar und göttlich.

Ich schluckte, als ich sah dass sich dein Mund zu bewegen begann. „Du solltest früher ins Bett gehen,"meintest du ohne dabei eine Miene zu verziehen und stets darauf bedacht nichts an aufheiternder Emotion in deine Stimme zu legen. Verwirrt schaue ich dich an. Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst. Du jedoch scheinst dir vollkommen über alles im klaren zu sein. Selbstsicher siehst du mir in die Augen, und wieder habe ich das Gefühl, als wärest du die Welt und ich minder als ein Sandkorn, das im Strom der Zeit, als nicht mehr als ein flüchtiger Gedanke vergeht.

Wieder bewegen sich deine Lippen. „Du siehst schrecklich aus Potter," wirfst du mir betont herablassend entgegen. Ich erwidere nichts. Was hätte ich auch sagen sollen? Du hättest auf alles eine Antwort gehabt.

Es scheint mir als ob du dich nicht entscheiden könntest ob dich mein eisernes Schweigen erzürnen oder amüsieren soll, jedoch dringt nichts nach außen. Wie ein Fels stehst du in der Brandung und nur ein kleiner kaum existenter Funke in deinen Augen, lässt mich auf deinen inneren Zwiespalt schließen.

„So wie du aussiehst,"du hältst kurz inne um dir meiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit bewusst zu sein ,"war es für deine Eltern sicher keine Qual, sondern eine Erlösung den Tod so früh gefunden zu haben."Du sprachst diesen Satz mit allem Gift das du zu bieten hattest. Und es wirkte. Ich war vernichtet.

Erschöpft, zerbrochen und gepeinigt sinke ich in mir zusammen. Ich gehe auf die Knie und bin wieder nicht im Stande etwas zu erwidern. Wie kannst du nur so grausam sein? Wie kann jemand der äußerlich so weiß ist, innerlich so schwarz sein?

Ich spüre noch immer deinen stechenden Blick auf mir, doch nun schmerzt er mich nicht mehr. Es gab nichts mehr das mich schmerzte. Meine Seele verging, starb nicht, aber verlor sich in einem endlosem Raum erfüllt mit nichts weiterem außer dem Nichts selbst.

Du warst zufrieden mit deinem Werk, zumindest für diesen Tag.

Ich saß noch immer vor dir auf dem Boden und starrte stumm vor mich hin. Ich weinte nicht. Konnte es nicht länger. Jegliche Emotion hatte mich verlassen oder sich so tief in mir versteckt, dass ich nicht einmal selbst mehr wusste wie ich sie hätte erreichen können.

Ich sehe dich nicht mehr an, doch ich höre wie du zum vierten mal deine Worte an mich richtest. Doch diesmal dringen sie nicht zu mir durch. Lediglich seltsame Geräusche ohne wirklich Bedeutung dringen an mein Ohr und werden im selben Moment wo ich sie höre, schon wieder von dem tiefen Nichts in mir verschluckt und vergessen.

Ich werde an der Schulter berührt, doch ich reagiere nicht. Dann verspüre ich ein rütteln. Jemand schüttelt mich, will meine Aufmerksamkeit. Die Aufmerksamkeit einer toten Puppe.

Das rütteln hört nicht auf, verstärkt sich sogar noch. Schwach und kraftlos gebe ich nach. Ich hebe meinen Blick und sehe.....DICH. Deine Augen voller wärme, blasses Blau das mich mit einer solchen Liebe bedenkt das ich glaube in einer Welle von glück ertrinken zu müssen.

„Alles ok mein Engel?," höre ich dich sagen und habe das Gefühl als würden Gottes Engel selbst dir ihre Stimme leihen. So unendlich liebevoll, erfüllt mit Zuneigung im Licht der Wahrheit.

Ich spüre wie das Leben wieder in meinen Körper zurück kehrt, meine Seele aus den endlosen tiefen des schwarzen Nichts an die Oberfläche dringt, um im gleißenden Licht deiner milden Augen zu baden.

„Träume ich?," höre ich mich selber sagen und fürchte mehr noch als den Tod, die Antwort, die du im begriff warst mir zu geben. „Du hast geträumt, nun aber ist es Zeit aufzuwachen mein Liebling. Deine Eltern haben doch vor, nachher zum Mittagessen vorbei zu kommen," meintest du mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit das es mir fast den Atem raubte. „Meine Eltern?,"fragte ich ungläubig und spürte plötzlich wie mir heiße Tränen mein Gesicht entlang liefen.

Überrascht sahst du mich für einen Moment an, jedoch gleich darauf befandest du dich an meiner Seite und nahmst mich beschützend in die Arme. „Was ist den los mein Schatz? Warum weinst du?,"fragtest du mich so einfühlsam dass ich glaubte ich müsste in der plötzlichen Sehnsucht nach dir vergehen.

„Ich weine weil du mich hasst, und meine Eltern tot sind,"erwidere ich flüsternd. Du sagst nichts darauf, küsst mich nur sanft auf meine Stirn. „Das alles hier ist nicht real. Es ist nur ein Traum,"spreche ich weiter mit einem hauch von Bitterkeit in meine Stimme.

Diesmal gabst du mir Antwort.

„Gefällt es dir denn? So wie es jetzt ist,"stellst du mir die frage und siehst mich dabei mit deinen zwei blauen Ozeanen an, in denen ich am liebsten ertrinken würde. „Ja,"gebe ich zurück, nicht mehr als ein Hauchen. „Dann Träum einfach weiter,"sprachst du und küsstest mich fast im selben Atemzug.

The End


End file.
